fairy_tail_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Grog Foto
Grog Foto (グロッグ・フォト, Guroggu Foto) is the Head Jailer of the Mage Prison Black Vox. Appearance Grog is a slender young man of average height. His hair is light and thick, spiked upwards in a style not identical to, but reminiscent of an afro. His eyebrows are so thin as to be almost non-existent. Aside from this, nothing else can be observed about his face as it is covered by a piece of cloth.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 15 Like all other jailers of Black Vox, Grog wears a light jumpsuit which covers his entire body, even his feet and hands. A procession of black rectangular frames runs down the middle of the suit. While most jailers have a solid dark square imprinted on the upper left side of their suit, Grog has three such decorations, signifying his position as Head Jailer. The suit also has a thick black gorget. The most interesting aspect about Grog's attire is the kerchief tied around the face, hiding its lower portion from sight. It is a simple gray piece of cloth with the Black Vox symbol printed on it. As the Head Jailer, Grog also carries a huge ornamental Staff of Office which is as tall as him.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 14 Personality As the Head Jailer of a highly secure Mage Prison such as Black Vox, Grog is a responsible individual with excellent leadership qualities, able to take quick decisions regarding tense situations and implement them immediately, though they might not always work out in his favor.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 17-19 Even in desperate circumstances where defeat is almost assured, he will not back down from his enemy.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 3 Grog also respects the Warden of Black Vox, Councilor Torch Endeavor, as he would his own father. On the other hand, he has also shown a selfish streak, putting the entire facility which was left in his care in danger for the sole purpose of sparing Torch harm, this inspite of the many protests Torch himself raised. History Ice Trail After the Five Bridge Familia were successful in blackmailing their way into Black Vox by holding Torch hostage,Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 11 Grog confronted them on the Central Control Tower. Despite Torch's protestations, he made a deal with the Dark Guild's spokesman to release Drum Bee in return for the Councilor, stating that he couldn't allow the Councilor to be hurt as he thought of him as his own father.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 14-15 Once Drum was released, Grog warned him to never darken his sight again as he would not hesitate in imprisoning him again, but was taken aback when the Guild Master revealed his true plan: the infiltration and capture of Black Vox itself. He broke their promise and prepared to kill Torch. Grog found himself too far away to be of any assistance, but Gray Fullbuster arrived in the nick of time to save the old man.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 16-20 Grog and some of the other jailers headed towards Torch and his savior and were thankful to see them unharmed. Grog then expresseed his gratitude towards the boy. Suddenly, they noticed that the jailer in charge of the cells has been captured and Drum has released the rest of the inmates. As he delivered a speech and encouraged the prisoners to massacre the jailers, he was attacked by Gray. But he just shrugged it off and sent Gray flying through the manifestation of his Magic Power. Grog managed to get behind the boy and caught him, cushioning his fall, only for the two to be slapped down and trapped under Drum's enormous palm.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 21-29 From his prone position, Grog watched the Warden and the remaining jailers face the huge mass of vindictive escapees, and realized that their situation was almost hopeless. He remained a spectator as Gray struggled uselessly to bring down Drum, only for Gildarts, who had pretended to be a prisoner so he could complete his job of taking out the Five Bridge Familia, to interrupt their battle and defeat the entire Dark Guild single-handedly without showing any signs of stress.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 3-28 After the battle, he and Torch were dumbfounded when Gray and Gildarts suddenly started a petty squabble over whether Gray's teacher was stronger than Gildarts.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 8-9 The two soon left the premises, leaving the job of cleaning up the entire mess to the jailers. While speaking to the Warden, Grog expressed his relief that the two were present during the fiasco, but also voiced his concern about their journey together in light of their recent fight and childish natures.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 2-3 Equipment Head Jailer's Staff: It is an extremely tall staff, almost as tall as Grog himself, and carried by the Head Jailer of Black Vox, serving as a Staff of Office. It appears to be completely metallic and quite unwieldy, its purpose being completely ceremonial. The lower end of the staff is sharpened. The top portion has a square frame with the staff continuing for a bit after that, ending rather bluntly with the end having a square hole in it and two niches under it. The entire object has intricate engravings all over it. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Magic Council Category:Ice Trail